


WebLena Month 2019

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, WebLenaMonth2019, WebLenaWeek2019, Weblena Week, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 12,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two ducks in love.  28 days.  Also a hummingbird, and some more ducks.  What can go wrong?





	1. Welcome home!

**Author's Note:**

> I only got into DuckTales after WLW 2018, so I didn't get to take part. This year, however, I'm going to try to go through all 28 days. Hopefully.

Huey and Louie walked up the front steps to McDuck Manor, and Huey rang the doorbell. They waited a few minutes for someone to open the door, but nobody came.

-”Uh, didn't Duckworth come back from his vacation?” Louie asked.

-”He did. Maybe he took another one?”

-”Do ghosts even need vacations?”

-”Even if he's gone, Beakley should still be around.”

Huey rang the doorbell again. Once again, nothing happened.

-”What if the Beagle Boys invaded the mansion?” Huey asked.

-”If they did, it wouldn't be so quiet. But what about...Magica?”

Huey glanced around him.

-”Nothing wrong with our shadows, so I doubt it.”

-”Glomgold then?”

-”There's only one way to find out: we go inside.”

Huey put his key in the lock; as he turned it, however, it broke in two. He fell to his knees.

-”Uh, seriously? That's the third one this month! Why can't uncle Scrooge let us have solid gold keys like him, rather than these cheap plastic things?”

-”You said it yourself,” Louie replied. “Cheap.”

-”But at the rate they break apart, this is going to end up being even more expensive than gold!”

-”Perhaps. But until then, we can't get inside.”

-”We'll have to break through a window.”

This proved to be unnecessary, however. At that moment, the door was opened, and a purple hummingbird walked out of the building.

-”Sorry you had to wait, I was on the phone with my parents so they can pick me up, and the girls were...busy. Anyway, see ya.”

With that, she walked away towards the gate.

-”Who's that?” Louie asked.

-”I don't know. But at least the door is unlocked now.”

Huey and Louie walked inside the manor. It was eerily quiet; at first sight, it looked like they were the only creatures present.

-”You go to the living room, while I go upstairs, k?” Louie suggested.

-”No, absolutely not. Junior Woodchuck rule #682: when exploring a mysterious and potentially dangerous place, never go separate ways, if you or one of your companions needs help...”

-”I get it. So, living room first?”

The two boys slowly made their way to the living room, carefully looking ahead to make sure they weren't walking straight into a trap. As they peeked inside the room, however, it looked completely normal, apart from one thing. There appeared to be someone sitting on the couch, but all that was visible was a bit of pink hair.

-”If this is who I think it is, we have nothing to worry about,” Huey said.

The ducklings walked over to the couch. Huey's theory was soon confirmed: the duck on the couch was Lena. Webby was wrapped around her, hugging her tightly.

Huey and Louie stood in front of them for ten seconds, waiting for the girls to acknowledge their presence, but they seemed too absorbed in their hug to pay attention to their surroundings. Louie cleared his throat; both Webby and Lena immediately looked at the boys.

-”Oh hey,” Webby said. “How was binventory day?”

-”Ugh, it was exhausting.” Louie rolled his eyes. “And uncle Scrooge wouldn't even let us keep the money.”

-”Anyway, what's up with you two?” Huey asked. “It's been a while since we last saw each other, Lena.”

-”It has, hasn't it? I missed the real world...”

-”But me and Vi brought her back!” Webby said excitedly.

-”Vi...who's Vi?” Louie asked.

-”Violet Saberwing, our new best friend!”

-”Would that be the hummingbird we met outside?”

-”That's her!”

-”I think there used to be three of you,” Lena said, looking at Huey and Louie. “Where's the blue one?”

-”Dewey,” Huey replied. “He went with Scrooge and Della to Svalbird for some business trip/adventure.”

-”You missed out on an adventure?” Webby was visibly shocked.

-”After counting money all night...I don't need adventure. I need rest.”

-”Who's Della?” Lena asked.

-”She's the triplets mom! She came back from the Moon last week!” Webby explained.

-”This family is weird.”

-”And now you're part of it.”

Webby and Lena resumed their hug.

-”Looks like they're busy again, like Violet what's-her-name said,” Huey said. “Since the manor is in no immediate danger, let's go upstairs.”

The two brothers walked up the stairs, towards their bedroom. Along the way, however, they heard a loud noise coming from another room. Louie couldn't resist peeking through the keyhole.

At one end of the room, there was a camera on a tripod. At the other end, there was a plastic dog mannequin wearing weird clothes; Launchpad and Beakley were standing in front of it, and Beakley appeared to be wearing a cape.

-”Your reign of terror is at its end, Megavolt!” Launchpad shouted. “Me and Darkwing will destroy you!”

-”Lena was right,” Louie told his brother. “This family IS weird.”


	2. Magic/Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weird artifact.

Webby and Lena were sitting on opposite sides of the living room table. The battle was nearing its end, and only one would emerge victorious.

-”I'm afraid you just lost your second rook, Lena,” Webby said, as she moved her bishop across the chess board.

-”And I take your last knight,” Lena replied.

Suddenly, they heard a door slam. Scrooge McDuck walked in the hallway past the living room, and soon another door was slammed.

-”What's he so grumpy about?” Lena asked.

-”He just came back from an adventure. I guess he didn't find any satisfactory treasure. Anyway, there goes your pawn...”

Webby and Lena continued their game until, a few minutes later, Launchpad arrived and crashed on the couch.

-”What's that your holding?” Webby asked, pointing to the large object on Launchpad's lap.

-”Today's loot,” the pilot replied. “That's the weirdest historical artifact I've ever seen.”

-”That's not an artifact,” Lena said as she walked over to Launchpad. “That's an old laptop computer.”

-”Oh! Well that explains why Mr McD said it was worthless.”

-”What does he plan to do with it?” Webby asked.

-”He gave it to me, but I'm not good with computers. They always crash.”

Lena repressed a laugh.

-”So what are YOU going to do with it?”

-”I don't know. I guess I'll just leave it somewhere, so anyone who wants to use it can use it.”

“Somewhere” turned out to be on the dining room table. When dinnertime came, Beakley moved it to one of the manor's many empty spare rooms, where it remained for several days. Most members of the family soon forgot about it, until Webby and Lena accidentally stumbled upon it while exploring the many unused rooms.

-”Should we turn it on?” Webby suggested.

-”Might as well. We don't have anything to lose.”

Webby plugged in the machine, and carefully pressed the power button. At first nothing happened, but then the screen lit up. White text on the back background scrolled across the screen too fast for the ducks to read it, but one line caught Lena's attention.

-”Sorcerer Linux?”

-”It must be a magic computer!”

At that moment, thick smoke sprouted from the motherboard.

-”I'll get the fire extinguisher!” Webby shouted.

-”No!”

Lena unplugged the computer. The battery was long dead, so it immediately turned off, and the smoke mysteriously vanished.

-”Why not?” Webby asked, confused by Lena's “no”.

-”That wasn't fire smoke, Webs. That was magic smoke.”

-”Oooh, this is excitiiiing!”

-”I suppose, but with all my previous dealings with magic, I've learned one thing: never perform a spell unless you know exactly what you're doing.”

-”Hmm, fair enough. One of these days we'll have to get Vi and do some research on this Sorcerer Linux thing.”

-”What do we do until then?”

-”How about we keep exploring the manor? There are still many rooms we haven't visited yet!”


	3. Sleep Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pain of getting up in the morning.

A mere two days after Violet Saberwing's first sleepover at McDuck Manor, she was invited for another one. This time, Webby promised, it was going to be a good old-fashioned sleepover. No magic, no mysteries, no otherworldly encounters, just food, games, and of course, sleep.

Somewhat unsurprisingly, sleep proved to be the hardest part of it all. Cramming two ducklings in a bed made for one is no easy task, but Webby and Lena had nevertheless managed to pull it off since Lena's return, while remaining comfortable. Adding a third bird to the mix, however, made the situation much more complicated. Eventually, they were forced to switch the orientation of the mattress: while it wasn't wide enough for three, it was long enough. Footstools were brought in from other rooms to slightly extend the sleeping area.

The next morning, however, came an even greater challenge.

The alarm clock went off. Lena didn't budge. She didn't get any sleep while in the shadow realm, and didn't get much while under Magica's control either (the witch had the nasty habit of waking her up several times every night). For the first time in her life, she was able to get enough sleep, and she made the most of it.

Webby was more of a light sleeper, and woke up instantly. Violet also woke up, and placed her pillow on her face.

-”What time is it?” the hummingbird said with a groan.

-”Six in the morning,” Webby replied.

-”But it was past midnight when we went to sleep!”

-”Granny taught me how to survive on little sleep. But I probably should have disabled the alarm last night.”

-”Could you disable it now, please?”

-”Can't.”

-”Why not?”

-”Lena.”

Violet slowly sat up, and saw what Webby was referring to. Lena was asleep with her arms wrapped around Webby, preventing the smaller duckling from getting up.

-”That doesn't look comfortable at all,” Violet said.

-”Actually it is. She's very soft.”

-”Good to know. Anyway, I better get up now...”

Violet slowly got up and clumsily made her way to the alarm clock (which, for some reason, was at the other end of the room). After hitting a random button on top of it, she returned to the bed and lied back down.

A few minutes later, however, the alarm rang again.

-”I'm not getting up again,” Violet stated.

-”That's all right,” Webby said, as she out beneath her pillow and pulled out her grappling hook pistol. She fired it in the direction of the alarm clock; this caused the clock to fall off the table it was on, completely smashing apart. Despite the loud noise, Lena remained sound asleep.

-”You sleep with that thing with you?” Violet asked.

-”Of course! What if there's a burglar, or a zombie, or...”

-”You are something else, Webbigail.


	4. Moon/Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another eclipse.

The full moon was plainly visible in the clear sky. Webby and Lena were contemplating the view from their bedroom window.

Suddenly, Lena gasped.

-”What's wrong?” Webby asked instantly.

-”Look at the corner of the moon...”

Webby stared at the moon. There seemed to be a dark shadow appearing along the edge.

-”Looks like an eclipse.”

-”Exactly. And you know what happens to...HER...when there's an eclipse.”

Webby hugged Lena tightly. Lena rarely talked about her time with Magica, as it brought back painful memories. The witch had not been seen since the Shadow War, but the possibility of her return remained a source of fear and worry for Lena.

-”I won't let her possess you again,” Webby said sternly.

-”But how could you stop her magic?”

-”Simple. I'll kill her.”

Webby ran to the bed, and pulled a long sword from underneath it. Lena was amazed at how casually Webby had said she would kill Magica, as if it were no big deal at all. But that showed how devoted she was to her.

-”I'll never let any harm come to you,” Webby said, as she sat back next to Lena.

The two ducklings remained close together for the duration of the eclipse. With Webby by her side, Lena felt safe. Around 10 minutes after the eclipse had begun, however, Webby noticed that the shadow patterns on the moon were scientifically impossible during an eclipse. Moments later, a large object crashed in front of the manor.

-”Lena, that's not an eclipse.”

Lena let out a sigh of relief.

-”What is it then?” she asked.

-”An alien invasion.”


	5. She's a Hugger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during FHM.

Lena stared awkwardly at Webby. She had brought her (along with her creepy friend) to the shadow realm. That wasn't quite what she was trying to accomplish, she just wanted to save Webby from the evil spirits that had been summoned.

But what is Webby thinking? She's just staring at Lena, her beak wide open. Is she mad? Scared?

-”Uh, hi?” Lena said, rather awkwardly.

* * *

Webby was in the middle of the ritual with Violet when suddenly, she was overpowered by overworldly energy. As she opened her eyes, she saw that everything around her had become darker, except herself, Violet and...Lena?

Webby could not believe her eyes. After all these months, she finally saw Lena again. She looked perfectly fine; Magica had clearly not caused her any lasting injuries when she had blasted her.

Webby couldn't contain herself. She leaped straight into Lena's arms.

* * *

Lena never saw Webby coming. She was just standing there, and then she pounced onto her before Lena had the opportunity to react. Webby was much stronger than Lena remembered; the taller duck struggled to maintain her balance.

A few moments later, Lena finally managed to stabilize herself, and wrapped her arms around her best friend. Webby is so full or warmth and love. Lena missed that. It had been way too long since the last hug. And now...they are together again.

Lena was determined never to let Webby go. The inability to communicate with her over the past few months had hurt more than anything else. The hug may have only lasted a few moments before Violet interrupted, but to both Webby and Lena, it felt like a lifetime. A lifetime of pleasure, comfort and happiness.


	6. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy to get a gift without money...

Lena was staring through the front window of the local technology store. That jetpack would be the perfect birthday gift for Webby next week. But the price tag was insane. One thousand dollars. Lena only had pocket change; she would have to find another way to buy it.

The first opportunity presented itself that evening during supper.

-”Uh, I have to go to the bathroom,” Lena said after a while, as she got up from the table.

That was a lie. She just needed an excuse to get away from the table. As everyone else was busy eating, she slowly crawled underneath the table, all the way to Scrooge McDuck's chair. Then, she carefully reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, a skill she had mastered during her many years as Magica's slave. She didn't like stealing, but Scrooge was the richest duck in the world; surely he wouldn't miss a mere thousand?

She was about to look inside the wallet when she heard Webby's voice:

-”Lena's taking a long time, I'll go check up on her.”

-”I wouldn't worry too much, lass,” Scrooge replied. “That toilet has been there ever since the manor was first built, it takes forever to flush.”

-”You really should get it replaced,” Dewey said. “It's clogged three times this month.”

-”But toilets these days are so expensive and of poor quality! Besides, when I was off prospecting in the Klondike, there weren't any toilets there.”

The argument over toilets allowed Lena to crawl back from underneath the table back to her seat unnoticed.

-”Lena, you're back!” came Webby's voice, as the girl jumped from her chair onto Lena and hugged her. The force of the impact caused the chair to fall backwards.

-”But I was only gone a few minutes,” Lena said, pinned beneath Webby.

-”But I still missed you!”

Lena only managed to look at the contents of Scrooge's wallet much later, and when she did, the results were disappointing. Various identity cards from the government, membership cards for various millionaires' societies, but no credit cards, and less than twenty dollars in change. As she thought about it, she wasn't surprised: Scrooge had often complained that credit cards facilitated impulsive purchases, but she nevertheless remained disappointed, and threw the wallet out of the window in frustration.

She had another idea the next morning. What better place to get some money than the money bin? Unfortunately, Scrooge and his board of directors had a meeting that day; she could only get some money from the bin if there was nobody there, or she would risk getting caught.

The next day, after a successful raid on the bin, she finally went to the store to buy the jetpack. As she placed the gold coins on the counter, however, the employee was confused.

-”That's not money,” he said.

-”It's solid gold. That must be at least five thousand dollars worth.”

-”Sorry miss, but that's not a valid form of payment. We only accept cash or credit cards.”

-”Please. This is all I have.”

-”Sorry miss. Store policy.”

Lena sighed, picked up the gold coins, and walked out of the store.

Over the next few days, Lena kept trying to think of other ways to obtain the money. But on the eve of Webby's birthday, she was running out of options. She quietly sneaked out in the middle of the night and went to the store. She spend a long time in front of the building, holding a brick. She had vowed long ago never to do this ever again, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Just before she could throw the brick at the window, however...

-”Lena!”

-”Webby?” Lena turned around to face her best friend. “What are you doing here?”

-”You didn't seriously think you could sneak out unnoticed, did you?”

-”But when I left, you were sound asleep, and I took great care not to wake you.”

-”The bed is cold and lonely without you. What are you doing?”

-”I'm sorry Webby. I just had to get you the perfect gift for your birthday, but it was too expensive, so I was going...”

-”Lena, you beautiful idiot, you don't have to worry about getting me the perfect gift. YOU are the gift!”

Webby jumped into Lena's arms; the latter had to be careful not to crash through the window.

-”Webby, you've done so much for me,” Lena said. “You were the first one to ever love me. You brought me back to the real world. You gave me a home. But what have I done for you?”

-”Your mere presence already makes me so happy. I can't think of anything missing in my life. I have you.”

-”I love you Webs.”

-”I love you Lena.”

The two hugged each other tightly, before starting the trip back to the mansion.


	7. Free!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of Sorcerer Linux.

-“When you texted me that you and Lena had found a magical computer, Webbigail, I have to admit I was doubtful. But after some research, it turns out you were right. It really IS magical.”

Webby, Lena and Violet were sitting around a table at Duckburg Public Library. On the table, there were several books about magic, as well as the laptop computer Scrooge had found on an adventure.

-”What can you tell us about it, Vi?” Webby asked.

-”Linux is a computer operating system first created by a Finnish penguin. Since the code is publicly available, other people have been able to make their own versions of it. Sorcerer Linux was revolutionary in its time for its use of magic spells for system administration. Until suddenly, development mysteriously stopped. To this day, the exact reason why remains unknown.”

-”That's pretty spooky!”

-”Now, the question is: does the computer work?”

-”I don't know,” Lena said. “I turned it off when it started smoking.”

-”Smoke. Right.” Violet flipped through the pages of the book in front of her. “Here I have a nosmoke spell. If neither of you have any objections, I'll cast it.”

-”Is it safe?”

-”The worst that could happen is Quackfaster kicking us out.”

-”I hope she didn't bring any swords to work today,” Webby said.

-”Wait what?” Lena and Violet said at once.

-”Long story. Go ahead and cast.”

Violet nodded, and turned on the computer. When the smoke started to appear, she started typing quickly.

import grimoire

grimoire –search nosmoke

cast nosmoke1.6.3.spell

exec nosmoke

After Violet had finished executing the commands, the smoke quickly dissipated.

-”Good job Vi!” Webby said. “What's the next step?”

-”I'll check whether there are any other spells preinstalled.”

Violet executed another command. A few moments later, the entire screen turned green, apart from one white rectangle.

-”What kind of spell is that?” Lena said, averting her eyes.

-”Actually,” Violet said, flipping through the pages of her book, “that's not a spell. That's the Tab Window Manager, a basic graphical interface created by Tom LaStrange.”

Everyone remained silent for a few moments, until Lena spoke again.

-”I'm sorry Webs.”

-”Wait, why are you sorry?” Webby asked.

-”For deceiving you when we first met. I told you my last name was LeStrange to conceal my true identity.”

-”You really have nothing to apologize for. Besides, that's a pretty cool name.”

The two ducks hugged each other.

-”Perhaps I should go back to using it,” Lena said after a while. “I don't really want to be associated with HER.”

-”There's another option,” Violet said. “Lena Vanderquack.”

Webby and Lena looked at Violet, then at each other, then back at Violet.

-”Lena is my best friend,” Webby said. “I don't really see her as a sister.”

-”No, not sisters. What I meant was, you two are just so very g...”

Violet was interrupted by the sound of an explosion: a huge puff of smoke had come from the computer.

-”...ay. I guess the spell didn't work,” Violet said sadly.

-”Will you shush?” came the voice of Quackfaster, angrily staring at the three teenagers from the front desk.

Suddenly, there was another, louder explosion, and several keys flew off the keyboard.

-”That's it,” Quackfaster shouted. “All three of you, get out!”


	8. Music/Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby and Lena crash another party.

Scrooge McDuck was sitting at the dining room table, reading the newspaper, when Beakley brought the mail.

-”Anything notable?” he asked.

-”The usual. Junk mail, interview requests...but there is one letter that stands out.”

Beakley put the letter on the table. Scrooge frowned as he read the sender's address.

-”Mark Beaks? What does HE want?”

-”Only one way to find out.”

With a sigh, Scrooge opened the envelope and read the contents.

-”Mr McDuck, blablabla, you are cordially invited...I'm not going to any parties with that guy. He almost destroyed the city last time I encountered him, it's a wonder he hasn't been put in jail by now.”

He crumpled the piece of paper into a ball and threw it on the floor, prompting a sigh from Beakley. She was absolutely not in the mood to pick up the paper, so she decided to leave it to Duckworth. However, by the time Duckworth got around to cleaning the dining room, someone else had already picked up the letter.

* * *

Webby and Lena were lying on their bed; Lena was using her smartphone, while Webby was reading a book about magic.

-”How would you like to crash another party?” Lena suddenly said.

Webby immediately put down her book and stared at Lena.

-”Crash a party?”

-”Yeah, like we did on our first adventure. That was fun, wasn't it?”

-”It was! But the Beagle Boys aren't supposed to have any other parties for a while. Unless my spy failed me...”

-”No, I was thinking of another party instead.”

Lena handed Webby the letter.

-”But this invitation is for uncle Scrooge, not for us.”

-”He's not interested, so how about we go in his place? Besides, it's always more fun if you're not invited!”

Webby remained silent for a few moments, before grinning at her friend.

-”That sounds awesome.”

Crashing the party proved to be disappointingly easy. There did not appear to be any security guards at the entrance, or even a simple clerk to verify invitations. Webby and Lena simply walked in through the front door and made it to the main party room; nobody made any attempt at stopping them. Most of the other guests were complete strangers to the two ducklings; most likely various Waddle employees or friends of Mark Beaks.

Webby and Lena went to the far end of the room, where the snacks table was. There were several bottles of wine, but the girls left them alone.

-”Is that it?” Lena said, as she took a bite out of a muffin. “I was expecting it would be harder to get in.”

-”Too right! I was looking forward to wrestling a security guard, or sneaking in through the window, or disguising ourselves as...”

-”We need to do something to spice things up.”

-”Any ideas?”

-”Shall we dance?”

-”Oh! I've been reading about this exciting sword dance from...”

-”I was thinking more of a regular dance, that won't kill anyone.”

-”That sounds fun too.”

The two ducks made their way to the centre of the room. It took them a few moments to position themselves, with them holding hands and Lena placing her other arm around Webby's waist, before they managed to begin.

The party had already had already been going on for over an hour by the time Mark Beaks himself arrived. He hated being late at a party (especially one of his own), but a fire at one of his factories had delayed his arrival. Even more annoyingly, when he did arrive, nobody appeared to notice his presence. He nevertheless paused to take a selfie and post it online.

As he looked through the crowd, one bird caught his attention. A pink-haired teenager who seemed to be in the middle of an intense tap-dance. Ever since the Mega-Beaks incident, during which he kidnapped two children, several people had called for his arrest for child abuse. Hopefully a few new posts on social media showing him being nice to that kid could help restore his reputation.

However, he completely mishandled the situation. He simply walked over to Lena, grabbed her arm and pulled her along. Then, with his spare hand, he took another selfie and shared it on social media. The reactions, however, were not what he expected.

-”Aw man, 30 dislikes already? Come on!”

He browsed through the comments. The first one accurately summarized the situation: “that poor girl looks terrified #arrestbeaks”

Webby was looking at Lena dancing when suddenly, that guy Beaks showed up and took her away. Feelings of anger boiled inside her. She pulled out her weapon and fired; Beaks fell to the ground unconscious. Lena stared at him in shock, then walked back to Webby.

-”I didn't know you carried one of those moon laser guns with you.”

-”I modified my existing pistol,” Webby explained, proudly waving her weapon. “One button for the grappling hook, the other for the laser.”

-”Cool. Thanks for saving me.”

-”What do we do now? I would like to tap-dance with you, but that's not really an option without shoes.”

-”I have an idea.”

Lena closed her eyes and concentrated on her magic. Then, she waved her arms at Webby's feet; dark shapes appeared around them.

-”Shadow shoes!”

Webby grinned widely, and hugged her friend, before they started dancing again.


	9. Sweater Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby and Lena go skating.

It was a pretty calm day. The weather was cold, but not too cold, and there was no wind. It was cloudy, but it was not snowing.

Duckburg Bay was very calm at this time of year. No ships could make it past the thick ice, and the gulls had flown off to warmer areas. However, there were two creatures there, sitting on a bench on the shore.

-”This is your first time?” Lena asked.

-”Yeah,” Webby replied. “I didn't experience much in the way of winter activities until shortly after I met you.”

-”Let's change that, shall we?”

Webby giggled.

-”Yes. Let's.”

Webby and Lena got up, and made it onto the ice. Webby had a bit of trouble maintaining her balance on her skates, and tightly held on to Lena.

-”You're doing pretty great for a first timer,” Lena said.

-”Thanks. How many times did you say you did this so far?”

-”Before today, twice.”

-”You're pretty stable, considering this is your third time.”

-”You could call it forced practice. The second time, SHE showed up and I tried to get away from her as fast as possible. But you can't outrun your own shadow, and when she eventually stopped me, she took my skates away, so I never did it again until today.”

-”I'm sorry.”

-”Hey. None of this is your fault.”

Webby tried to hug Lena, but this upset the precarious balance, and both of them fell on their sides.

-”Oops,” Webby said.

Webby and Lena continued skating until late in the afternoon. Over the course of the day, Webby managed to improve her technique and could soon remain stable without Lena's help. Nevertheless, the two held hands the entire time, wanting to remain close to each other. Eventually, it became too cold for them to be able to continue, and they were forced to return to shore.

-”That was awesome,” Webby said as she unlaced her skates.

-”We could do this again tomorrow, if you wish.”

-”Of course! But there's one thing I would change.”

-”What would that be?”

-”I'll bring a warmer sweater, so we can skate by moonlight!”


	10. Remix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revisiting my first DT story, The Answer. Overall it aged rather well, apart from one detail: while Beakley witnessed Lena's return, she wasn't really paying attention.

This had been quite a day for Mrs. Beakley. At first, she had expected it would be a quiet day without having to deal with McDuck or any of the children. The triplets were helping Scrooge with the binventory, Webby was having a sleepover (and from what she had seen of the guest, she seemed trustworthy), Beakley should have been able to relax.

However, these plans failed to materialize. Instead, she was introduced by Launchpad to a TV show called Darkwing Duck. At first, she found it rather boring, but after a few episodes, she was thoroughly invested in the storyline. When she learned that the series was cancelled before the plot could be properly concluded, and that Launchpad had written an ending, she was determined to film it.

She spent a while searching through old trunks for clothing that could be used to make a Darkwing Duck costume. It did not take her long to find the required equipment and assemble it into a costume her size.

She ran down the stairs to see if Launchpad was ready. There seemed to be quite a commotion going on in the lobby: a weird whirlpool of blue smoke. That's probably just Launchpad preparing some special effects. As the smoke dissipated, however, she saw her grand-daughter in the middle, along with her new friend. There also appeared to be a third bird present, but she was facing the other way, preventing Beakley from looking at her face. Just what were they doing?

Oh well. They seem fine, they don't appear to be in danger or anything. She would ask about it later. Right now, getting dangerous was the priority.


	11. You've Been to Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Featherweights concert in Duckburg.

-”Leeeeennaaaaaaa! Lena Lena Lena Lena!”

Webby ran down the stairs towards the living room and pounced on Lena.

-”What are you so excited about, Webs?”

-”Look!”

Webby placed her smartphone in front of Lena's eyes. A web page was open, announcing an upcoming concert.

-”The Featherweights? Here in Duckburg?”

-”It will be their first concert here in years!”

-”That's pretty cool.”

-”Do you want to go?”

-”Sure, but...I didn't know you were into death metal.”

-”Oh, is that what they play?” Webby fell silent for a few moments. “I'm not familiar with this type of music, but if you like them, they have to be good! And you got your pretty sweater from them in Paris!”

Lena remained silent for a few moments, and looked away.

-”I'm sorry Webs, but that was a lie. I didn't steal that sweater during a live performance. SHE created me with it.”

Webby pulled Lena into a hug.

-”Do you want to go, Lena?”

-”Yes, I suppose so. I was always a fan of their music. But I don't want you to go just for me.”

-”I would do anything to be with you!

Before Lena had a chance to reply, Webby had returned to her phone, and within a few seconds two tickets had been ordered.

-”This is so exciting!” Webby said.

* * *

The days went by like a flash, and soon the night of the concert had arrived. Launchpad dropped the two girls off in front of the venue (crashing into a lamppost in the process), and they soon made it to their seats. Webby could barely contain her excitement.

A few minutes after the beginning of the concert, Webby suddenly stood up and started applauding.

-”Shh,” Lena said, pulling her back down. “The song isn't over yet.”

-”Oops. Sorry.”

Webby remained mostly calm afterwards. After the fifth song, however, she had an idea, and sneaked away from her seat.

-”So, Webs, how are...” Lena started to say a few minutes later, only to notice the empty seat. “Webby? Where are you?”

At that moment, the music suddenly stopped. Lena glanced at the stage, and saw the musicians looking at each other in confusion: the lead singer was suddenly shirtless. Only a few moments later, Webby was back at her seat; Lena immediately noticed the change in outfit.

-”You didn't,” Lena said in disbelief.

-”Of course I did! Now we have matching sweaters!”

-”There she is!” the lead singer shouted; moments later, one of the spotlights was aimed directly at Webby and Lena. “She's the one who stole my sweater!”

-”Welp, time to escape!” Webby said, as she pulled out her grappling hook pistol and fired it. She grabbed Lena's hand, and both ducks were soon propelled away towards the emergency exit.

* * *

Webby and Lena were calmly walking through the streets of Duckburg, slowly making their way back home.

-”I'm sorry, Lena,” Webby said. “Everything was going so well, until I foolishly stole that sweater. And then we had to leave, before the concert was over. I'm a criminal...”

-”Hey. Don't worry about it. That crime really isn't that bad.”

-”I stole something from your favourite band, and you don't seem to mind?”

-”As long as I'm with you, Webs, I'm happy. And that intense escape was pretty fun too.”

Webby smiled, and hugged her best friend.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really not my best, sorry all.

It took a few months since Lena's return before she decided to go back to her old home, an abandoned amphitheatre near Duckburg Bay. At first, she had absolutely no desire to return there, as it brought back painful memories, but eventually she felt ready to go back and salvage what little of her possessions remained there.

As it turned out, she only brought back one object: her old diary. Pretty much everything else had been destroyed by the previous winter's harsh weather.

Back at McDuck manor, she flipped through the pages. She frequently used it to vent about Magica when she wasn't looking, but this did little to help, as the witch frequently berated her for wasting her time on such pointless emotions.

She closed the book again, and put it in a drawer. One day, she would make Magica suffer. But until then, she could express her feelings without having to worry.


	13. Birthday/Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise party.

Lena woke up. Judging by the light filtering through the curtains, it was very late. Even after having been back to the real world for so long, she remained a hard sleeper.

Somewhat unexpectedly, however, she was alone; Webby was not alongside her. While Webby often woke up much earlier than Lena, she nevertheless remained in bed most of the time, enjoying her friend's company. Unless she was gone to the bathroom, her absence was quite unusual.

She waited around 10 minutes to see if Webby would return, but she did not. She would never leave without telling her anything, or leaving a note. Something must have happened.

Lena leaped out of bed and ran into the hallway, down the stairs.

-”Webby?” she called out, receiving no answer.

She ran into the living room; it was pitch dark, but she could see another bird further away. While she couldn't figure out who it was, the figure was too tall to be Webby. Without thinking, Lena tackled the figure, and pinned them to the ground.

-”WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?” Only then did she realize who it was. “Donald?”

At that moment, the lights were turned on.

-”SURPRISE!!!”

-”Wait what?” Lena said.

Before she could totally grasp the situation, Webby picked her up and kissed her.

-”Happy birthday, Lena.”

-”Birthday?”

-”Today, it has been exactly one year since you were brought back!”

-”Really?” Lena remained silent for a few moments, as she looked around the room. Virtually everyone was there: in addition to Webby and Donald, she recognized Violet and her fathers, the triplets, Della, Scrooge, Beakley, Duckworth and Launchpad. There were also several others she didn't quite recognize; probably other relatives or McDuck Enterprises employees. “I...really wasn't expecting this surprise party.”

-”That's why it was a surprise!”

-”You really didn't have to go through all this trouble just...”

-”But we love you, Lena! You deserve to have a great day!”

Lena hugged Webby tightly.

-”Thank you.”


	14. Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially got the idea from one sentence in "Dancing in the Shadows" by aperfectpearl (a great story, please read it!) and then merged that with a Rescue Rangers episode. This is an AU.

Webby was lying on her bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. Magica DeSpell had been defeated. Under ordinary circumstances, this would have been a cause for great celebration, but Webby just couldn't feel happy. Her best friend was dead, blasted into oblivion by the evil witch. She still had the triplets, but...it just wasn't the same.

Her phone rang. It was on the bedside table, and it took her a while before she built up enough motivation to take a look at who was calling. When she saw the caller ID, however, her heart leaped, and she immediately answered.

-”Lena!”

-”Hey Webs,” came the faint and slightly distorted voice of Lena.

-”LENA WHERE ARE YOU I MISS YOU SO MUCH.”

-”I'm in the shadow realm. I just wanted to let you know I'm fine, so you don't worry too much about me.”

-”Lena, I love you. Will you be back?”

-”I don't think so. I betrayed you all, I don't think...”

-”This was not your fault, Lena, you had no choice but to do what you did. We all want you back.”

-”Either way, I don't know any way to get out of the shadow realm. SHE didn't teach me many spells, and I don't know any that would allow me to return to the real world.”

-”This means we'll be apart...forever?”

-”I'm afraid so. But don't worry about me. You'll find another friend...”

-”You can't be replaced, Lena. You're too amazing.”

-”My phone battery is getting low, so I'll just say...”

-”Wait, you're calling from your phone?”

-”Of course. There are no other phones in the shadow realm that I know of.”

-”Then I can get you out!”

-”Wait what? How?”

-”I remember Mr Gearloose once demonstrated an amazing device that essentially makes it possible to teleport yourself over a phone line! It's a bit glitchy, but...”

-”I don't know, Webs, that sounds awfully dangerous...”

-”I'll be right there!”

-”But...”

Before Lena could finish her sentence, Webby had already hung up and jumped through the window. She ran as fast as she could towards the ruins of the money bin.

Under ordinary circumstances, Gyro didn't like strangers visiting his lab and kept the door tightly locked, but with the building in ruins, this wasn't much of an obstacle. The hardest part was sorting through the debris to find the appropriate gadget.

After what felt like forever, Webby finally found it: a large helmet, with several wires and light bulbs on top of it. She pulled one of the wires and plugged it into her phone. Then, she placed the helmet on her head, being careful to anchor it solidly so it wouldn't fall off. Finally, she dialled Lena's number. Moments later, she appeared to dematerialize, leaving absolutely nothing where she used to be.

When Webby rematerialized, she saw that the entire area seemed to have grown darker, except for one shape further away. It was Lena.

-”Webby...I didn't want you to risk your life for me.”

-”I would do anything for you. Now let's get you back to the real world.”

-”How do you plan to do that? That helmet is too small for the two of us.”

-”Oh...right. I'll think of something!”

Eventually, Webby figured out a solution. She removed her bow, then tied her hair with Lena's, resulting in a large ball that could fit inside the helmet.

-”You ready, Lena?”

-”I'm ready. I really hope it works, and we won't be stuck here forever.”

-”If we get stuck, at least we'll have each other.”

Webby dialled the phone number of the manor, and the two girls soon vanished from the shadow realm.

In the lobby at McDuck Manor, still littered with empty pizza boxes, the phone flew off the receiver. Moments later, with a flash of light, Webby and Lena appeared.

Lena looked around her, then at Webby.

-”Yep, we're back,” she said. “Thank you.”

-”This calls for a celebratory hug!” Webby said, as she hugged Lena.

-”Woah, Webby, you're really tall all of a sudden...”

Only then did they realize that something had gone wrong. Webby's head had ended up on Lena's body, and vice-versa.

-”Well...this is awkward,” Lena's head said.

-”I knew that device was glitchy,” Webby's head replied, “but this certainly isn't what I expected.”

-”Do you think this is reversible?”

-”Should be, when Gyro gets his lab fixed.”

-”You saw the damage, that will take years...”

-”Two weeks at most.”

-”Compared to being an evil witch's slave for fifteen years, that's nothing.”

-”It's really not so bad. I've always wondered what it's like to be tall like this, and that sweater is super comfy.”

-”We should at least untie our hair though.”

Suddenly, there was a loud scream. Turning around, they saw Huey and Dewey in the doorway, staring at them; it was Huey who had screamed.

-”What is going on around here?” he asked.

-”Eh, it's only, like, the third-weirdest thing that happened today,” Dewey replied.


	15. Smile/Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an old tweet by SecretDuckSoup/SoupDuSilence (check out her art, it's great!)

It was late evening at McDuck Manor, and the family was getting ready for bed.

After she had finished brushing her teeth, Lena walked back to the bedroom she shared with Webby. She had already changed into her pyjamas. They were a recent gift from Della: she had sown some for her three boys, and upon learning that Lena didn't have any, she made an extra pair. It was very comfortable.

Lena sat down on the side of the bed. Moments later, Webby was propelled by her grappling hook pistol into bed right next to her. Lena smiled at her.

-”You ready for sleep?” Webby asked.

-”Yes.”

Lena lied down next to her girlfriend. The two remained silent, close together, for a while, until Webby spoke.

-”Lena?”

-”Hmm?”

-”Why do you sleep with your shoes on?”

-”Honestly...I've done that all my life. Apart from those few times I went skating, I only ever took them off once in my life, because I got stuck in mud and it was the only way out.”

-”But why? Doesn't it get uncomfortable?”

-”If I ever needed to run away from HER...I was ready. Not that it made much difference, she always caught up with me anyway. But it still helped me feel safe.”

Webby moved closer to Lena and wrapped her arms around her.

-”I love you Lena. I'll protect you.”

Around one week later, as Webby went back from the bathroom in the middle of the night, she nearly tripped on something on the floor. A quick look with her night vision goggles revealed that it was Lena's shoes. Curious, she peaked under the covers.

-”Hey, Lena?”

-”Webby?” Lena mumbled.

-”You have the cutest feet. In a non-creepy way.”


	16. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's that computer again.

All the smoke alarms in McDuck manor went off at once.

-”Is this another of those “save the money first” drills?” Louie asked, not getting up from the living room couch.

-”Not a drill, son!” Della shouted, as she picked him up and carried him out of the building.

After around 15 minutes of chaos, Beakley reported that the fire had been completely extinguished with no major damage to the building, and it was safe for everyone to go back inside.

-”Exactly what was the cause of the fire?” Webby asked.

-”It appears to have been an old computer,” Beakley explained.

-”Computer?” Louie gasped. “Oh no!”

He ran up the stairs; Webby, Lena, Scrooge and Della followed.

Eventually, Louie reached the room where the fire had started. The door was still open to let the smoke clear. A few moments later, he came back out, holding the remains of the computer.

-”Noooo my WaddleCoins!”

-”Louie, I have the feeling you know something about this.” Scrooge tapped his foot.

-”I was using it to mine WaddleCoins. You know, that new cryptocurrency? I had almost one thousand dollars worth of them already, and now it's all gone!”

-”So, basically, you just let this computer do all the work for you. Don't you remember what I taught you about hard work?”

While Louie and Scrooge were arguing, Lena picked up the computer and examined it.

-”This time,” she said, “it wasn't magic smoke. It was real fire smoke.”

-”Too bad about Louie's WaddleCoins though,” Webby replied.

-”He should have known better than just using some random computer that was lying around in an empty room. Still, I wonder if there might be a way to restore them.”

-”If anyone knows how, it's Gizmoduck!”

-”You know Gizmoduck?”

-”Did I say Gizmoduck? No, I meant Fenton, he works at the money bin.” Webby laughed awkwardly. “Definitely not Gizmoduck.”

Seeing the look on Lena's face, she was forced to tell the truth.

-”Yep, he's Gizmoduck. He wants this identity to stay secret, but by now pretty much everyone knows.”

* * *

Fenton was relaxing in the bathtub when suddenly, the door was opened.

-”Hey F...” Webby started to say, before realizing what the scientist was doing. “Oh I'm sorry, this is a bad time, we'll come back later...”

Fenton was startled by the sudden arrival of the two girls. Moments later, the entire bathtub dematerialized, along with everything inside.

-”Where did he go?” Lena asked.

-”The appropriate question,” came the voice of Gyro Gearloose as he entered the room, “is WHEN did he go.” He sighed. “I told him to stop bathing in my time tub. Anyway, what do you two want?”

-”Mr Gearloose,” Webby explained, “we were wondering if you could fix this computer please. I must warn you, though, it's magic.”

-”I'll take care of it when I have time.”

* * *

Webby and Lena did not hear back from Gyro for several days, until he suddenly arrived at the manor with a scared look on his face.

-”I hit a problem with that computer,” he said.

-”Let me guess,” Lena replied. “It turned evil like the rest of your inventions?”

-”No! It's just wildly misunderstood!” Seeing the look on Lena's face, he sighed and corrected himself. “Yes, it turned evil. We're all doomed.”


	17. Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Climbing a tree.

Webby was looking in the distance. The leaves on all nearby trees had changed colour over the past few weeks, and it was beautiful. She looked down at the ground, and saw something even more beautiful.

-”Hey Lena,” she said.

-”Hey Webs,” Lena replied, looking upwards. “What are you doing up that tree?”

-”It's fun! Want to join me?”

-”Suppose I could.”

Lena started to climb the tree. Before she could make it very high, however, Webby pulled her up the rest of the way.

-”So, what's so fun about being up a tree?” Lena asked.

-”Just looking in the distance. Being with you.”

Lena wrapped her arm around her girlfriend.

-”It's great to have some quiet time together,” Webby continued. “Lately, we've been going on adventures together a lot, but it's nice to take a break, you know.”

-”That's true,” Lena said with a nod. “It's been a long time since I got to do a few things.”

-”What sort of things?”

-”Like this.”

Lena moved closer to Webby and kissed her, prompting a blush.

-”This never happens often enough,” Webby said.

-”I'm sorry to bother you two,” came a voice from behind the two ducks; they turned around and saw a mouse in a blue outfit. “There's not enough room on the branch for a takeoff.”

-”Sorry Gadget,” Webby said. “We'll find another tree.”

-”Do we jump down, or climb down?” Lena asked.

-”Jumping down is more fun!”

Webby picked up Lena, and jumped off the branch, landing on her feet, before running towards another tree further away.


	18. Food/Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pie!

Violet arrived at McDuck Manor for the next sleepover. These had become a regular occurrence, almost weekly, and most of the time, she brought a pastry from one of her fathers.

That week, however, as she entered Webby and Lena's bedroom, she simply threw the pie on the floor, much to the shock of the two ducks.

-”Why did you do that?” Lena asked.

-”It's inedible,” she said.

-”No, your father is a great baker!”

-”One of them is. But the other...not at all. But it doesn't stop him from trying sometimes.”

-”It can't be that bad,” Webby said.

-”It's even worse.” Violet picked up the pie again, and tapped it a few times; it was as solid as a block of cement.

-”I see your point,” Lena said.

-”I have an idea,” Webby said suddenly. “Wait here.”

She ran out of the room. A few minutes later, she came back holding a giant axe; the blade was as large as her head.

-”GANGWAY!” she shouted, as she ran towards the pie and attempted to slice it in half. It didn't work: the blade flew off the handle and soon found itself embedded in the wall. The pie itself was unharmed.

-”How about we bake our own pie?” Lena suggested.

-”That sounds fun! But I don't think Granny will approve of us handling the oven and sharp knives...”

-”But we fight fire-breathing monsters with swords on a regular basis,” Lena pointed out.

-”It's not the same.”

-”I've been helping my father bake on many occasions,” Violet said. “I could be your supervisor.”

-“To the kitchen, then!”

Webby and Lena walked out of the room. Before following them, however, Violet picked up the pie again.

-”Sorry dad.”

With that, she threw it out the window like a Frisbee.

Launchpad was washing the limousine when suddenly, something fell from the sky and landed next to the vehicle. He walked over to it and picked it up.

-”Mmm, I love pie!”


	19. Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way Lena looks at Webby on the season 3 poster.

Glomgold was laughing loudly. On one side, there was Ma Beagle; on the other, Mark Beaks. All three were brandishing weapons.

Lena grabbed Webby's hand. She was in the middle of a huge crowd inside a plane. Around her, there were other members of the extended McDuck family, as well as several complete strangers. Lena had always been anxious in large crowds; the touch of her girlfriend reassured her.

After what felt like forever, Glomgold finally stopped laughing. Then, he pulled a remote control out from behind him.

-”So long, McDuck!” he shouted, as he dramatically pressed the big red button.

Moments later, a trap door opened beneath Webby, Lena and the others, and everyone fell.

Reactions varied wildly. Some started screaming in fear, while others screamed in excitement. Some didn't even appear to notice they were falling, while others instinctively drew towards loved ones. Lena, meanwhile, looking lovingly at Webby.

-”I am so going to ruin their lives,” Webby said sternly. “They don't seriously expect to get away with this, do they?”

-”You're awfully cute when you're angry, Webs,” Lena said with a blush.

-”I'm also very dangerous.”

-”Nobody panic!” came Gyro's voice. “Now is the perfect time to try my new experimental portal system!”

-”Can I help you ruin their lives?” Lena continued.

-”You're more than welcome. It's always more fun when doing it with you.”

Webby pulled Lena in closer for a mid-air hug. However, they were soon interrupted by a loud scream from Gyro.

-”I dropped the portal controller! We're all doomed!”

Lena looked at Webby fondly.

-”In our last few minutes, before our bodies brutally collide with the ground...”

-”Lena!”

-”Well, it's true. But before it's all over...”

-”This isn't the end, we still have 42 afterlives to face. Together, I hope.”

-”Well, before THIS life is over, there's something I need to do.”

Lena pulled Webby even closer, until their beaks touched. They kissed passionately.

-”Wow, Lena,” Webby said after they had finished. “That's...certainly not how I expected to die. But, I have to say, that's even better than how I hoped. Let's do it again.”

Before they could, however, a watermelon crashed on Webby's head. The two girls looked upwards, and saw Gladstone Gander with a confused look on his face.

-”That was very unlucky of me,” he said. “I don't understand.”

-”The most unlucky thing happening to us all today,” came Donald's voice, “is falling to our deaths, you big...” The next word was most likely an insult, but nobody was able to understand it.

Gyro's controller was the first object to hit the ground. A few moments later, pieces of watermelon followed, landing on top of the buttons in a very precise order, opening a portal right above Scrooge's swimming pool. Everyone safely landed in the water, except Donald, who crashed through the roof of his houseboat instead.

-”How is this possible?” Gyro said in confusion, before jumping out of the pool. “I need to investigate.”

-”Well,” Webby said, still holding onto Lena, “I guess we're not dying today after all.”

-”Disappointed?”

-”...just a little. I was rather curious about that twenty-fourth afterlife. Oh well, it's just a slight delay!”

-”You amaze me, Webs.”

Webby smiled.

-”You know,” Lena continued, “we can still have that kiss.”

And they did.

A few minutes later, nearly everyone had gotten out of the pool and were searching for towels nearby, but Webby and Lena were still kissing. Gyro came back, holding the controller.

-”According to my calculations,” he said, holding the remote control, “it appears that the portal was activated by a fruit of some sort.”

-”I knew it!” Gladstone shouted. “Me dropping that watermelon was the luckiest thing that could have happened.”


	20. Now WE Have History!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urban exploration.  
(two-part story, second half tomorrow)

Webby and Lena stood in front of the building. It used to be a Waddle factory, but there was a fire there a few months before. While the building was not entirely destroyed, it could no longer serve its original purpose. Some people claimed that Mark Beaks had set the fire himself for the insurance money, but there was not enough evidence for charges to be filed against him. Since the fire, the building had remained vacant.

-”You ready to do this?” Webby asked.

-”I've spent most of my life in abandoned buildings, before I met you. I'm ready.”

Webby tried turning the doorknob, but the door was locked. This did not stop her: she ran to the other side of the street, then ran back at full speed, knocking the door off its hinges.

-”You have so much strength in that tiny body of yours, Webs,” Lena said, following her girlfriend inside the building.

Scanning the area, there seemed to be little of interest. The ground was covered with debris, but upon closer inspection, the staircase in the middle of the room appeared safe. The two ducks decided to climb it.

Around halfway to the top, Lena suddenly noticed something further away; it looked like a long tube slowly sloping downwards.

-”That's probably for fun,” Webby said, noticing Lena was staring at it. “This fellow Beaks like a casual workplace.”

-”A bit too casual, if you ask me.”

-”Fair. But going down that slide would probably be very fun.”

Eventually, Webby and Lena reached the top of the stairs. The last few steps crumbled beneath their feet, but they managed to reach the top safely. It lead to a small platform near the ceiling, with no guard rails. There was also an elevator shaft with the doors open; a quick glance inside revealed that it was not functional. Hanging from the ceiling further away was a huge vat; it most likely used to contain hazardous chemicals, but there were several holes in it, so all the liquid had drained out. With the stairs having partially collapsed, there was only one way back down: the tube.

-”I was hoping we would find something exciting up here,” Webby said.

-”From the looks of it, someone was here recently,” Lena pointed out. “There is absolutely no debris on here, or on the stairs. Almost as if someone had cleared them.”

-”Yo, we got visitors,” came a voice from further away. The two ducks turned around, and saw several Beagle Boys standing on another platform further away; one of them appeared to be holding a gun. Moments later, another Beagle Boy dropped from the ceiling in front of them, holding a really sharp knife.

Lena grabbed Webby's hand; Webby pulled out her pistol.

-”If any of you beagles come any closer,” she said, walking backwards towards the tube, “I'll blast you.”

The beagle remained motionless, wondering whether to heed the warning or attack anyway. By the time he decided to attack anyway, the two ducks had already slid down the tube.

The tube was surprisingly still solid for most of its run. Around halfway down, however, it broke apart, and the two ducks fell. Webby fired her grappling hook towards the ceiling, preventing her and Lena from falling to their deaths. As they moved towards the exit, however, a Beagle Boy suddenly jumped in their path. He grabbed Lena and pulled her away; only Webby managed to make it out of the building.

Webby stood in front of the building for a few moments, tears in her eyes. Lena had been kidnapped, and she had been unable to prevent it.

Suddenly, a Beagle Boy jumped in front of her; it was the same one with the knife earlier. Webby pulled out her pistol and fired; the grappling hook pierced the beagle's body, before he crumbled to the ground. Only then did Webby realize that she had pressed the wrong button: she had wanted to use the laser to either immobilize him or set his clothes on fire. She lasered the corpse a few times until there was nothing left but a small pile of dust, which she kicked into a nearby storm drain. She wiped the blood off the hook, and pulled out her phone, dialling a number.

-”Vi, I need your help.”


	21. Free?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to yesterday.

-”You committed murder!”

Webby and Violet were standing in front of the abandoned warehouse. No more Beagle Boys had tried to leave the building, but Lena was still inside.

-”I call that justifiable homicide,” Webby replied.

-”Still, you killed someone!”

-”Not my first time.”

-”Wait what?”

-”This is the second time. Black Heron was the first.”

-”I don't think you ever told me about that adventure.”

-”I'll tell you later. The fact remains that nobody can hurt my girlfriend and get away with it.”

-”I see you've finally realized how gay you two are.”

-”Yes. You got your spells ready?”

-”Yes.”

-”Now let's go save her.”

Webby and Violet ran inside the building, Webby blasting Beagle Boys left and right with the laser gun, as Violet chanted in an ancient undead language. Within a few minutes, all the Beagle Boys were lying on the ground unconscious. The next step was the most important one of all.

-”Lena, where are you?” Webby shouted.

This was met with complete silence.

-”Lena?” Webby called out again; still no answer.

-”Look over there,” Violet said, pointing to the empty chemical vat; a black shadowy substance seemed to be coming out from one of the holes.

-”This has got to be a signal!” Webby said. She quickly scanned the area for any way to reach the vat, but there were no structures to climb on. She therefore used her grappling hook pistol, firing it at the ceiling, and being pulled upwards until she could jump inside the vat. Lena was lying at the bottom.

-”Lena, you're alive!”

-”Webby!”

The two hugged for a long time.

-”Hey is everything all right in there?” came the faint voice of Violet.

-”Everything is fine!” Webby shouted back. “Now, Lena, did they hurt you? I swear, I'll kill the rest of them if...”

-”No, I'm fine. I kicked the one who grabbed me in the face, and hid in here. I didn't want to attract their attention by shouting, which is why I sent you a shadow to signal my presence.”

-”You're very talented when it comes to hiding! Are you ready to get out of here though?”

-”I'm ready.”

Webby pulled out her pistol once again and fired it at the ceiling, using to safely lower herself and Lena back to the floor.

-”Nice to see you two again,” Violet said. “I don't think my spells can keep them under control much longer.”

Indeed, the Beagle Boys were slowly getting up, looking around them in confusion. One of them was dizzily walking towards the ducks, his face caved in, in the shape of Lena's shoe.

-”Let's get out of here then,” Lena said.

Then, she grabbed Webby and Violet, holding one under each arm, and ran out of the building.

Webby was startled with the ease with which Lena had picked her up under her arm. Under ordinary circumstances, she would have wiggled out of the grip and tackled the one holding her. But with Lena, it instead brought her a great feeling of happiness. She was only put back down several blocks away, when they were a safe distance from the factory.

-”LENA THAT WAS AWESOME,” she shouted, as she hugged her girlfriend.


	22. Books/Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby wants to make a movie.

Alistair Boorswan was sitting at the bar. His latest film, an adaptation of the famous TV show Darkwing Duck, had just been cancelled. His vision of an emotional masterpiece had failed. He took his glass and drank it all in one shot.

-”I'll take another.”

-”You sure about that?” the bartender asked. “That was your fourth one.”

-”I'll deal with the consequences.” Alistair dropped a 20$ bill on the counter, and the bartender filled the glass again.

-”Hi!”

Alistair was startled and nearly choked on his drink. He look and saw, on the stool next to him, a young girl standing, holding several sheets of paper. She was plainly too young to be allowed inside such an establishment, but in his inebriated state, he didn't notice.

-”I'm Webby!” she continued.

-”What do you want?”

-”Are you Alistair Boorswan, the famous movie director?”

-”That's me. But no autographs today.”

-”I'm not here for an autograph. I just finished a script and I was hoping you would be interested!”

-”The only thing I'm interested in at the moment, is another drink.” He turned towards the barkeeper. “Pour me another.”

-”It's full of action, monsters, romance...”

-”Sounds very expensive. Now if you'll excuse me...”

-”I'm sure it will be very profitable! Everything modern audiences are interested in...”

-”If I listen to your pitch, will you leave me alone afterwards?”

-”I knew you would be interested! So, it's the story of a princess...”

-”I'm not making any princess movies.”

-”All right, how about a duchess instead? Anyway, this duchess, let's call her...Webby...she's in charge of the richest kingdom in the world, but she's bored. She wants adventure. So she runs away. And along the way, she meets a beautiful girl, let's call her...Lena...but then Lena gets kidnapped by an evil, huge, monstrous, magical, genetically-enhanced...”

-”Skip it, skip it, she gets kidnapped by the villain, who has a moustache.”

-”Huh, I hadn't thought of giving her a moustache, but that's a pretty cool idea!” Webby pulled out a pencil and made a few corrections to her manuscript. “Anyway, in the end duchess Webby thoroughly destroys the villain and rescues Lena, they kiss, they get married, and live happily ever after. The end.”

Alistair remained motionless, staring at Webby as she explained her story. After she had finished, he turned towards the barkeeper.

-”Give me take the whole bottle.”

-”So, what do you think?” Webby asked excitedly.

-”I think I'll retire from the movie business. People these days aren't interested in true art, they just want a cheap thrill.”

He grabbed the bottle and started drinking straight from it, without pouring it in his glass.

Dejectedly, Webby walked towards the exit. There had to be SOME way for her script to be produced...

As she walked home, she suddenly had an idea: why couldn't she make the film herself? Several members of the family could be willing to help her with this project, as well as star in some supporting roles. No need to spend a lot of money on sets and props either: the many empty rooms in the manor as well as the objects in the Other Bin could do just as well. This will be such an exciting project!


	23. Cliché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old west steampunk AU. Based on an request from Tophzula5 in the comments, which is itself based on an abandoned WebLena comic. I haven't read that comic, nor do I know who made it, but credit goes to them for the initial concept.

Lena was sitting on a bench at the train station. The train was late; it might have been held up by those Beagle outlaws again. Hopefully they hadn't stolen her package: it contained various rare substances from far away, for use in magic potions. A lot of new possible spells would be at her disposal, with the help of her friend Violet Saberwing.

-”Hey Lena.”

Lena turned around and saw her friend Gosalyn Mallard walk towards the bench, sitting down next to her.

-”Hey Gos. You're awaiting a package too?”

-”Yep. Some gears and a new screwdriver.”

At that moment, the steam train could finally be heard. A few minutes later, it reached the station, and stopped.

-”Sorry for the delay, y'all,” the engineer said, “but we were attacked by outlaws. Thanks to the work of one brave old lady and her granddaughter, all of us survived.”

The passengers slowly walked off the train. One of them, however, caught Lena's attention. She had a really cute pink bow in her hair. Judging by the elderly lady walking alongside her, Lena assumed they were the heroes the engineer have mentioned.

-”You have a crush, don't you?” Gosalyn said.

-”Of course not! But she IS very cute...”

-”You should talk to her.”

-”I don't think she would be interested in an amateur witch like me.”

-”Just talk to her. What's the worst that can happen?”

-”That's what I've been telling you about Vi. And you STILL haven't talked to her.”

-”Oh, just go talk to her already.”

Gosalyn practically pushed Lena off the bench into the crowd, towards the girl who had attracted Lena's attention. Soon, Lena was right in front of her.

-”Hello...” Lena said, rather awkwardly.

-”Hi! I'm Webby!” the stranger said.

-”I'm Lena. It's nice to meet you.”

The two shook hands.

-”I hear you bravely defeated some outlaws.”

-”Nah, my granny did most of the hard work. All I did was help.”

-”Still, that was pretty brave of you.”

-”Thanks.”

The two remained silent for a few moments.

-”Would you be interested in hanging out tomorrow?” Lena eventually asked.

-”Sure! Let's meet at noon in the town square?”

-”I'll be there.”

With that, Webby and her grandmother walked away. Lena walked back to Gosalyn.

-”There. Was that so hard?” Gosalyn said.

-”I just hope I won't mess up tomorrow.”

-”You won't! Just act naturally.”


	24. Vacation/Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's visit some other (drawf) planets.
> 
> (my apologies to a non-Duckverse Disney character)

_Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Spear of Selene II. Its five-_ _week_ _ mission: to explore strange new worlds. To seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no _ _duck _ _has gone before!_

-”Webby.”

-”Sorry Lena, I got carried away. This is just too exciting!”

The mission had taken months to plan. Della had tasked Gyro with creating a new and improved spaceship, that would be more resistant to cosmic storms, have a backup communications system, and also another flavour of Oxy-Chew.

This time, she was determined not to travel alone. Huey and Dewey were quite excited at the prospect of travelling in space with their mother (not to mention the Junior Woodchuck badge for space exploration). Louie at first expressed little interest, but sibling pressure proved to be too much. Webby was also very excited by the adventure, and dragged Lena along.

The gang had just left Neptune; there was one last stop before they could return to Earth.

-”It's going to be the most boring rock of them all,” Louie said. “It's not even a planet anymore.”

-”Dwarf planets need love too,” Dewey replied.

-”I suppose. But that doesn't make it any less boring.”

-”It could actually be quite exciting,” Huey said. “We might actually meet some aliens.”

-”We haven't seen any since Mars.”

-”The last four planets were gas giants. Of course there isn't anyone living on planets that don't have a solid surface.”

-”Come take a look!” came Della's voice from the main control room. “Pluto is in sight!”

All five kids immediately rushed into the room. At first, Pluto appeared as nothing more than a faint spot in the distance, but as the ship got closer, the ducks were able to make out a shape on the dwarf planet's surface.

-”Is that a heart?” Lena said.

-”Looks like it,” Della replied.

-”It's the planet of love!” Dewey shouted, as he tackle-hugged Huey.

-”But Pluto is the god of the Underworld, not of love,” Huey replied, as he tried to crawl out from underneath his brother.

-”And the most boring deity ever,” Louie added. “He's just an uncivilized dog who walks on all fours and doesn't speak. And worst of all, he has no treasure!”

Webby and Lena remained by the window, silently staring at the heart-shaped feature on Pluto's surface. They found themselves getting closer to each other, and wrapping their arms around each other. Eventually, the vessel landed in the middle of the heart.

-”All right, kids, who's ready to explore the surface?” Della said. “And this time, don't forget your Oxy-Chew!”


	25. REMIX!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku.

Webby and Lena  
Are going on adventures  
Always together


	26. Let's Take a Blood Oath!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena asks an important question.

-”You ever think of getting married?”

The question had come out of nowhere, as Webby and Lena were lying together in bed, resting following their latest adventure.

-”Wait what?”

-”Webby, we've been best friends/girlfriends for several years now. Did you ever consider taking this to the next level?”

Webby blinked a few times; this question had really caught her off-guard.

-”Not just yet, of course,” Lena continued. “Neither of us are legal adults. But when the time comes, how about it?”

-”I've always wanted us to be together forever, Lena,” Webby replied. “But honestly, I never thought of getting married.”

-”That's all right. We can still spend our lives together even if we don't get married.”

-”No! I would love to marry you, but it's just, like, so old-fashioned. You just sign a few papers, repeat a few words, and you're married.”

Lena started to laugh.

-”When you put it that way, it does seem pretty boring.”

-”Yeah. If only there was a way to spice things up...”

The two ducks remained silent for a while, close together. Suddenly, Webby sat up and grinned.

-”Let's take a blood oath.”

-”Huh?”

-”As a symbol of our eternal love!”

-”...yeah, that works.”

-”Should we use that ancient dagger Scrooge found last week and that has a 95% chance of being cursed, or that diamond-encrusted pocket knife at the local jewelry store, or...”

Lena was unable to contain her laughter, and hugged Webby tightly.

-”I love how intense you are, Webs. But seriously, any old blade will do.”


	27. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences of a blood oath (sequel to yesterday).

It was once again time for Violet's weekly sleepover at McDuck Manor. As her friends greeted her, however, she immediately noticed something unusual.

-”Don't tell me. You took a blood oath and cut too deep.”

Webby and Lena looked at the large bandages covering their palms.

-”That's exactly what happened,” Webby said. “But it was so worth it.”

-”What was the oath about, if you don't mind me asking?”

-”A commemoration of our love,” Lena said. “And a pledge to spend our entire lives together.”

Violet sat down on the side of the bed.

-”You two have really changed since I first met you. You have been in love as far back as I can remember, but it took you a long time before you realized that this was more than just friendship.”

-”We really were very clueless back then,” Webby said with a blush.

Violet took Webby's hand, followed by Lena's, and closed her eyes.

-”What are you doing?” Lena asked.

At first, Violet did not reply, but after a few moments she opened her eyes.

-”Magic,” she explained. “To quicken the healing process on your hands. You should be able to take off those bandages now.”

Webby and Lena did so, slowly unwrapping the bandages until they could see their palms. Violet's spell had worked; there was no trace of the previous day's wounds apart from some tiny scars. Upon closer inspection, however, Lena noticed something unusual about the shape of her scar.

-”It looks a lot like you, Webs.”

Webby looked at Lena's scar, and could see what she meant. The scar was indeed shaped like a silhouette of Webby's head.

-”What is yours like?” Lena asked.

Webby looked at her scar again.

-”It looks like you, Lena!”

Both Webby and Lena looked at Violet, who rolled her eyes.

-”Yes, that was part of the spell.”

-”THAT IS JUST SO AWESOME VI YOU HAVE TO TEACH US!”


	28. FREE!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 years later...

The light snowfall could be visible through the window. Inside, however, it was pleasantly warm.

Webby and Lena Vanderquack were sitting on the couch close together, Lena resting her beak on Webby's head. When they weren't gone adventuring, they could often spend hours on end together this way.

Their apartment was small but comfortable. The walls were adorned with photographs of their many adventures. Them standing triumphantly on the corpse of Magica DeSpell. Their wedding day (it took place in an alternate dimension and was nearly cut short by an ancient monster's sudden return; the newlyweds had to team up with a local princess to save the day). There was no door: a magical portal was the only way in or out, allowing close friends and relatives in, but keeping everyone else out. Even the lone window was magically sealed, impossible to open by anyone other than Webby and Lena.

Lena appeared to be slowly falling asleep. Webby wrapped her arms around her, blissfully happy. She loved Lena so passionately, and being together was the greatest pleasure in life.

She too would have fallen asleep soon afterwards, if someone didn't suddenly drop from the ceiling through the portal.

-”I am the terror that fla...”

-”Hey Gos,” Webby said, cutting short the visitor's declaration of heroism. “What brings you here?”

Gosalyn Mallard removed her hat. She had recently taken over the role of Darkwing Duck following her adoptive father's retirement. Like her father, she had done her best to keep her superhero identity a secret (indeed, all villains remained unaware that there was a new Darkwing around) but a few people, including Webby and Lena, had quickly figured out what was really happening.

-”Vanderquacks,” Gosalyn said dramatically. “I need your help. My girlf...I mean Violet Saberwing, has been kidnapped!”

Webby kissed Lena on the cheek; this woke her up.

-”Hey beautiful,” Lena said.

-”Sorry to interrupt your nap, but we have to save Vi.”

-”The adventure never ends. But I like it this way.”

-”As long as we adventure together, I'll be happy, my dear.”

After another kiss, Webby and Lena got up. Lena readied her magic spells, so she would be able to cast at a moment's notice. Webby meanwhile, reached beneath the couch, and pulled out her favourite weapon: it used to be her childhood grappling hook pistol, but over the years she added more and more tools and weapons to it, turning it into a warrior's Swiss Army knife.

A few minutes later, after Webby and Lena were ready for the adventure, the three birds joined hands.

-”Let's get dangerous!” all three shouted at once, as they jumped into the portal, which dissolved behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 28 days, it's over.
> 
> I wish to thank Scretducksoup for creating this event, and everyone who participated in WLW this year, and helped make it this awesome event! I also wish to thank several friends, and other WebLena fanfic writers, who provided inspiration.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
